Where?
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: Mist can't sleep one night because of a question that has been bothering her. So she goes to Rhys. After all, who wouldn't ask a priest this sort of question? Contains some RhysShinon yaoi, just because I can. Don't like, too bad.


A/N: Okay, we're off. This is another Doritos production, inspired by games and created for you. This is _not_ meant to be any sort of pairing. Just Mist being confused and slightly annoying, and Rhys being tired and slightly annoyed. Enjoy. Contains a bit of yaoi, but nothing to get too worked up about; Rhys/Shinon…but just a bit!

* * *

_**Where...?**_

"Rhys?"

It was the middle of the night. The _middle_.

So _why_ was she here when she was supposed to be sharing a tent with Titania?

The priest thought about faking sleep for a moment, and after deciding that it was a good idea, he nestled a little further into Shinon's arms and smiled as the sniper subconsciously tightened his grip.

"Rhys?"

_Ashera_,_ make her go away and let me sleep._ Again he snuggled against his lover, and again the grip tightened for a moment. Shinon shifted in his sleep and curled around the priest, creating a warm, safe cocoon inside their blankets. Rhys sighed softly. Maybe now she would take the hint and lea—

"Rhys?"

The priest groaned softly, and at the same time, Shinon's eyes cracked open.

"What do you want?" the sniper asked. "It's the middle of the night. This is no time to be wandering around camp and waking people up."

"Agreed," Rhys sighed, sitting up and then being pulled back down almost immediately by the annoyed redhead, who whispered something about 'too comfy, so don't leave, dammit' to him. Mist sighed and sat down beside them.

"I have a question for Rhys," she said slowly. "And I know you're both tired, but it's been annoying me ever since we all started fighting, and I really need an answer. So…could I please ask?"

Rhys looked at Shinon, who closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, releasing the priest and muttering for them to make it quick. Nodding, the orange-haired priest sat up and looked at Mist expectantly.

"Rhys…where do they all go when we kill them?"

Shinon managed to hold back the frustrated growl that threatened to break free, and Rhys sighed heavily.

"Mist…nobody's really sure. Some believe that nothing happens to you—you're simply gone. I was raised to believe that the goddess takes you after death."

As the priest went on, Shinon began to listen to his smooth voice, quietly reassuring the young girl. Lightly, he began trailing his fingers up the orange-haired man's back, drawing little circles on the smooth fabric of Rhys' robes. Truth be told, it was interesting to hear Rhys speak of his beliefs. Hearing about the hope that the goddess spread. Hearing about a promised life after death.

"…does that clear things up for you a bit?" Rhys was asking. Mist groaned and shook her head.

"No. That's not what I was asking at all. I mean _literally_, where do they go? We kill them, they die, and then they just disappear over the course of three seconds. What the heck _happens_ to them?"

Currently, the look on Rhys' face could have been comparable to that of a fish that is staring death in the eyes and trying to decide whether it wants to be grilled or skewered. Shinon sighed and sat up, nuzzling against Rhys' exposed neck.

"Mist, Ashera just works that damn fast, unless there's enough people to interfere. That's what we call a variable. Now get to bed."

The cleric glared at him slightly, and then stood up and left their tent, looking surprisingly satisfied with the answer. Rhys turned in the sniper's arms and smiled.

"A variable, is it?" he asked playfully, leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to Shinon's forehead. The redhead nodded and let Rhys untie his hair—the priest was one of the few who had ever done so, much less even seen him with his hair down.

"Yes. It's a variable. Kind of like now: how long will we sleep if we go to bed now as opposed to if I kiss you and then we snuggle for a bit?"

Rhys laughed and let Shinon pull him down, and the sniper gently closed the space between their lips.

As the kiss began to deepen, however, the tent flap opened again, and Mist poked her head back in.

"But what if—Ashera, what are you two _doing_?"

"Discussing variables," Rhys replied cheerfully. "It's a two-person job, not three, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, that would be great."

"Unless you really want to watch us discuss it," Shinon continued, running his tongue along Rhys' lips.

Neither of them had ever seen Mist run so fast.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, this was inspired by my big bro, who is awesome. We were on the bus today and he was all 'they just VANISH, don't they?'. So of course, I had to write something. 


End file.
